The present disclosure generally relates to the field of x-ray visualization. The present disclosure relates more specifically to the creation of two-dimensional x-ray images for providing assistive views in preparation for an operation.
Medical professionals may be accustomed to using traditional x-ray images in surgical planning methods, and accordingly, it is desirable to provide improvements for surgical planning and anatomy visualization that utilize the same types of images that medical professionals are comfortable with. At the same time, there are limitations to using traditional x-ray models, such as the inability to correct the position of the patient's anatomy in the anatomy image. In surgical planning, it may be desirable to have the target anatomy in a particular position, but an x-ray image is limited to the position of the patient on the x-ray table when the image is created. Furthermore, traditional x-ray images cannot be manipulated to show rotated/repositioned anatomy or implants, such as orthopedic joint prostheses, in an x-ray image to provide a guide for surgical planning and for comparison with a post-operative record.